First Day
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: Yami, Bakura, Malik,and Seto enter one of the worst place a public high school. On their first day they meet four interesting boys, Yami falls in love and Seto finds an enemy. You can never tell what will happen during your senior year of high school. SxJ YYxY YMxM BxR
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT-found some parts where I forgot to change the gender back to male (the was going to be a gender bend) whoops thanks to the guest who found that!**

 **So I've started something new! I really wanted to do them in high school cuz I don't think I've done one like this!**

 **This was original written as a gender bend but that has been changed! (If anyone would be interested in a gender bend tell me cuz I really want to write one)**

* * *

"Yugi, Ryou could you two come here please?" The teacher an young women of about twenty five asked the two teens.

"Yes Miss. Franklin." Ryou asks. Yugi stands besides his shifting back and forth nervously.

"You two have been asked to give some new students a tour of Domino High." The teacher explains to the two in front of her. "You have to show them that this school is clean, academically oriented, and friendly. Do you think you two could do that." They nod.

"When are we going to be giving this tour?" Ryou asks as Miss. Franklin's short nails scan over the dates on her large desk calendar.

"Tomorrow morning at 7:15, oh and keep in mind these students will have their parents here as well." Ryou and Yugi nod, as Ryou turns to walk back to his seat Yugi ask the teacher something that catches him off guard.

"Miss. Franklin would you mind if Marik and Joey tag along?" Miss. Franklin sighs as she looks over at the two mentioned boys. Marik Ishtar is an interesting boy in Miss. Franklin's eyes the boy was about 5'7 with shoulder length blonde hair and intense violet eyes. He had moved to the United States from Egypt when he was in middle school, and was quite enough until he met Joey, Yugi, and Ryou then he became a pain in the ass.

Joey on the other hand Miss. Franklin found less interesting, he was about 5'10 with blond hair and warm brown eyes. Miss. Franklin's issue with Joey was that he was loud and always getting to fights. Sighing Miss. Franklin nods in agreement at least the two trouble makers would be someone else problem on the tour. Yugi smiles brightly as he walks back to his desk to tell the others the good news.

"So Yugi what was that all about?" Joey ask when Yugi takes his seat next to Marik.

"Oh well Ryou and I are giving a tour tomorrow and I asked Miss. Franklin if you two could join us and she said yes." Marik claps his hands happy at the thought of missing first and most of second period to give a tour.

"Yes!" Joey jumps a little in his seat. Missing class was one of Joey's favorite things. "So when is this thing starting?" Joey grins.

"It starts at 7:15, so we should all try to be here by 7:00." Joey and Marik frown at the idea of arriving at school any earlier then they have to. Ryou quirks a brow at the silence of the other two teens. "What is that to early for you two?" Yugi laughs at the matching frowns Joey and Marik are sporting and Ryou's smirk at his own sass. "Oh and you two try to look decent tomorrow." Joey sticks his tongue out at Ryou.

He is about to say something back but Miss. Franklin starts taking attendance so he closes his mouth. At the end of homeroom Miss. Franklin walks over to Ryou and hands him a piece of paper with the names and photos of the four people they will be leading around the school in the morning. Yami Atem, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Afkai, and Malik Brown.

(Across town)

Mrs. Atem was finishing her coffee when her son, nephew, and their two friends wandered into the dinning room.

"Morning boys." She smiles sweetly as they all take seats at the table and begin to serve themselves breakfast. Mrs. Afkai and Mrs. Brown came in a few seconds later and gave the group of boys a wolfish grin.

"Please do not look at me like that." Malik looks at his mother with a worried look on his face.

"What are you three planing?" Yami asks his mother as she also begins to grin.

"Well," Mrs. Brown starts, "We are all going on a school tour tomorrow." The four teens groan, it was all Malik's and Bakura's fault because they had to drive away their last tutor so now their mothers had it in their head that it would be a great idea to send the boys to Domino Public High School so they could meet new people and also see what life was like for those not raised as heirs to four of the largest fortunes in the world.

"Must we." Seto groans, honestly going to school would mess up how he ran his company and he was not pleased about that idea.

"Yes, you must." Mrs Afkia snaps. "Oh and your fathers will be joining us." Seto rubs his temples, Yami groans, Bakura and Malik look extremely up set. "Now the students giving us the tour are their top two students. Ryou Bakura and Yugi Muto." She reads the names off a letter the school had sent. "But there are going to be two others that are going to join us Marik Ishtar and Joseph Wheeler." She lowers the letter and glares at the boys as they groan again. "And you four are going to be perfect gentlemen to these students." The three women leave the room so that the boys can finish their breakfast in peace.

"Great." Bakura groans. "We are going to be lead around the fucking hell hole by two nerds and their nerdy friends." Yami nods in agreement. This was not going to be fun at all. Seto gets up from the table he has a compony to run, and this going to public school idea was going to mess up his schedule. pokes her head in the room before Seto can escape.

"Oh and boys! I really want you to do well there, please. I'm worried about the four of you, none of you have other friends your age. And Seto, hun," Now Seto was worried. "I really want you to find a girlfriend." He gave her a look which meant 'do you think I have time for that?'. But she took it as 'I'm gay as fuck'. "Or a boyfriend! I won't judge honey! I would still love you!" She hugs him and leaves the room.

"Why does she keep thinking I'm gay!" Bakura and Malik laughs out loud at Seto's distress. Yami manages to hide his laughter, kind've.

The Next Morning

Ryou drives into the visitor parking lot at 6:50, he parks and turns off his silver Prius before he starts to put his shoulder length white hair into a ponytail. He is dressed in a light gray sweater and a dark purple corduroys with a pair of black dress shoes. He takes off his glasses and place his contacts into his large brown eyes. He waves as he sees Yugi's little red sport hatchback pull in next to him, Yugi's hair is also up except for the blonde bangs the frame his face. He is wearing a white long sleeve button up, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Morning Yugi." Ryou greets as he steps out of his car and swings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Morning to you too." Yugi yawns as he walk towards the main door to join Ryou in their wait for the boys and for their friends. "I hope they get here soon it is almost," Yugi looks at his cellphone. "Shit it's 7:14, and they are not here yet." Ryou groans as three large black suvs pull up. Both boys stand up straight as ten people get out of the three cars, smiling the pair walk forward and shake the adults hands as the adults introduce themselves and their sons.

"Good morning everyone I am Ryou Bakura and this," He gestures towards Yugi. "Is Yugi Muto." Yugi nods. "Now we might have to-" He is cut off by the sound of two motorcycles taring into the parking lot and stopping right in front of the group. Joey, who is on the red motorcycle, takes off his helmet and runs a hand through his hair. He flashes the group a smile as Ryou and Yugi take in what he is wearing. A green tank top ,which makes his eyes look like gold, over which he has a black leather jacket, dark ripped up jeans, and black converse.

"Hey guys." He flashes another smile as Ryou and Yugi frown, what part of dress decently did Joey not understand.

"Morning everyone!" Malik chirps as he hops off his purple motorcycle. He is in his usual cargo pants with a purple shirt that shows off his stomach.

"You two are late." Ryou lets out a sigh, hell he was luck the two of them showed up at all. Joey yawns and shrugs. "Never mind so this is Joey and Marik." He points at each of the teens and they wave back in response. "Joey, Marik this is Mr and Mrs Atem," He points at a couple the women has long black hair and is in every way gorgeous and the man is handsome. The couple nods at the boys. "This is their son Yami." The teen standing next to them was shorter then Marik, he was very fit, with crimson eyes, and black, blond, and crimson hair that stuck up. "This is Mr and Mrs Brown," He pointed at another attractive couple. "And their son Malik." Malik was almost as tall as Joey, with dark purple eyes, sandy blond hair, and he like Yami was also very fit. "And this." He nodded towards the last couple. "Is Mr. and Mrs. Afkia. And their son Bakura." Bakura looked like Ryou with long white hair, but his brown eyes were hard, he was also taller then he was and much fitter. "And lastly this is Seto Kaiba." Kaiba was the tallest of the teens with cold blue eyes and neat brown hair.

"So lets go and have a look around the school." Yugi held the door open as everyone filed in. Ryou and him point out the different rooms and explained parts of the schedule. About an hour into the tour the parents went off to the office so the eight teens sat in the empty cafeteria.

"So what do you think of the school?" Yugi asked once everyone had sat down. Yami stared dreamily at him, over the past hour he had decided the Yugi was going to become at least his boyfriend.

"It's lovely." He purred, Yugi flushes as he caught off guard by the response. Everyone else rolled their eyes. There was a few moments where the only should the could be hear was the ticking of the multiple wall clocks around the cafeteria.

"Bored" Marik stomps his feet a little to emphasize the point. Ryou rolled his eyes at Marik, even in the presence of strangers Marik was still Marik, Ryou sighed that was a skill which he had yet to master. "I'm also cold." Marik pouted.

"Well if you wore clothing today then maybe you wouldn't be cold." Ryou crosses his arms, he told everyone to dress nicely but did they listen no of course they didn't.

"Here," Joey throws his jacket at Marik and smirks as it hits the him in the face. Marik stomps his feet again.

"But I don't want to smell like you!" He throws the jacket back.

"What the hell is wrong with the way I smell!" Joey catches the jacket and sniffs it.

"What's wrong with how you smell!" Ryou groans, this was a common argument between the two blonds. "What wrong is that you smell like a cheap hooker."

Ryou face palms. Yugi looks at the four boys at the table, they mostly look confused except for Seto who looks a bit insulted.

"I do not smell like a cheap whore!"Joey lunges across the table to try and grab the other, but Marik had leapt out of his seat and was running in the other direction. "That's right you better run you crazy bitch!" Joey yells after him.

"Mr. Wheeler, I shall remind you again to please refrain from using such language." Principle Willows says as she glares at Joey over her glasses. Joey nods and lowers his head. "Good now, if you gentlemen." She sneers when she uses the word, so it is clear that she does not think that all three of the boy before her are in fact gentlemen. "Would be so kind to take these nice young men to your next to classes and sit with them at lunch, so they a feel for how this school runs."

"Of course Principle Willows." Yugi and Ryou say in unison.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea where this is going to go but I'm excited! Also I'm so glad people like it!**

 **So I was going to make Mai some bitch girl in school, but she is one of my faves so I can't do that to her!**

* * *

"Do we have to eat here today?" Marik asks as he looks over today's school lunch menu. "I mean come one tuna pea wiggle! What are we in prison or something!" Marik throws his hands up in disgust.

"I agree, no way in hell I'm eating that." Seto has no idea what the hell tuna pea wiggle is but it sounds gross and he was not going to eat it.

"Okay, let's go out to eat then." Yugi gathers up his stuff and starts heading towards the door.

"Yes!" Bakura was so excited, skipping school! Who knew that the mini pharaoh has such a rebellious streak.

"Isn't it against the rules ." Yami glances at the teachers standing guard at the exits.

"Don't worry Yami, we have an open campus. We can go where ever we want during lunch and free periods. So we have lunch now and a free period next so we have plenty of time." Ryou explains as he walks out of the cafeteria. "Where should we go?" He asks as he leaves the building everyone else in tow.

"Let's go to the Red Rose cafe." Joey says as he hops onto his motorcycle.

"You are not taking that dangerous thing!" Ryou puts his hands on his hips and glares at the bike. God, he hates motorcycle.

"Look ma, I'll be fine!" Ryou scowls, he hates being called the mom friend. Even if he was the mom friend. Marik snickers at Ryou's scowl. Joey rolls his eyes. "You know I'm messing with you little guy."

"Fine whatever see if I care when you crash." Ryou waves his hand as he climbs into his car. Yugi sighs.

"Joey just ride with Ryou. Marik ride with me and you four just go where ever the hell you want." Yugi gets into his car and starts it. Joey and Marik going the cars they were told to go into. Yami looks at his friends, shrugs and gets into Yugi's car. Malik gets in after him, he wants to spend more time with the other him.

Seto glares at Bakura but gets into Ryou's car after the thief does.

* * *

 **At the cafe**

"Hello!" A young woman looks up from her phone when Joey greets her.

"Joey!" She runs around the counter and hugs him. "It's been forever since I've seen you!" She squeals.

"It's good to see you too Annie." Joey wraps an arm around her shoulder. "So Annie where is Mai?" Seto is glaring daggers at the woman, who the hell does she think she is?

"Seto," Yami whispers as they sit down. "If you keep glaring at Annie you might just kill her."

"That's the plan." Seto growls as another woman comes out of the back.

"Joey!" She is a pretty blond woman with big purple eyes and a large rack. Joey smiles and hugs her happily. Seto rolls his eyes, he can never compete with that.

"She's a fucking knockout." Bakura watches the woman hug Joey and bounce up and down. "Damn."

"She's asked him out a few times," Marik says as he slides into the booth. "But he has said no every time, he views her more as a sister." Bakura looks back at Joey and wonders why the hell he would ever say no to a woman that looks like that.

"Not to mention he is so gay it hurts." Ryou sits next to Marik. Bakura nods so that explains why he wasn't dating the knockout.

"I don't mean to pry but-" Yami was cut off by Marik.

"But if Joey could catch the eye of a woman like that they why hasn't any guy snapped him up yet?" Yami nods dumbly.

"Well, I don't know he's dated a few people, had a few one-night stands but they don't challenge him enough I guess." Ryou guess, no one knows why Joey was never satisfied in his relationships, he just never was.

"Who doesn't challenge me?" Joey asks as he sits down.

"We are talking about why no one loves you." Malik states bluntly. Yami slaps his friend upside the head and grins sheepishly at Joey. Before he can apologize for his friend's mouth another woman comes from out back.

"Joey!" She squeaks happily pulling the blond into a one armed side hug. She places the pizza down that she was carrying and hugs the blond fully.

"Susan." He smiles warmly at the woman as she fishes a pen out of the bun on the top of her head and writes her phone number down on a napkin.

"We should hang out soon, handsome." She kisses him on his cheek then looks at the others at the greets Yugi,Marik, and Ryou but she freezes when she gets to Yami. "Oh my fucking god!" She screams causing Annie and Mai to look over and take full notice of the others with the group.

"Joey you slut." Annie runs over to the table. Joey looks over at his friend, confusion written all over his face.

"What the fuck Annie?"Joey is thoroughly confused.

"Do you four not know who these four are?" Annie asks like the four boys are complete idiots. Marik puts down the pizza he's been eating to glare at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks over a mouth full of pizza.

"Are you four that out of touch?" Mai looks over Yami and his friends. They all, except Seto, by now look a little on edge. "Do you four not know who these guys are?"

"Okay, let's assume we have no clue who these people are." Ryou was starting to get annoyed.

"God, you four are hopeless." Mai throws her hands into the air. "They are the four richest people in the city! Fuck they are some of the richest people in the world!"

"We're not actually rich." Bakura sneers. "Okay, the priest is the only one of us with money." Joey stares dumbly at the four teens before him. Marik shrugs and continues to eat his pizza. Yugi sighs, well they were fun to hang out with as it lasted. Ryou rubs his temples.

"Okay, guys time to go!" A man yells from the back of the cafe. "People are starting to look in the windows like we're open. So, out with you lot." Joey grabs the pizza box as the group heads out.

"Could we go somewhere and eat?" Malik whines, he has yet to eat and is not pleased.

"We can just pile into Ryou's car and finish our food." Yugi offers. Everyone else nods in agreement. Bakura and Malik sit in the trunk, Seto,Yami, and Marik sits in the back with the pizza. Joey sits in the front passenger seat, while Yugi and Ryou sit together, more like are squished, in the driver's seat.

"Why do we have to share a seat." Ryou mutters crossly.

"You two are the smallest that's why." Marik says over another mouth full of pizza.

"What class do we have when we get back?" Seto asks as he looks up from his phone.

"Art." Everyone but Yugi groans at Ryou's answer.

* * *

 **Please review!**

( **1) So I've only ever had chicken pea wiggle-it's not terrible but it is not good in my opinion. It looks like baby vomit! (IDK why I chose this)**

 **In a medium bowl, stir together the tuna, peas, butter, salt, and pepper. In a saucepan, stir together the flour and milk until smooth. Stir in the tuna mixture, and cook over medium-low heat until thickened, about 45 minutes, stirring occasionally. Pour over crackers or toast to serve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Tomb Raider-Malik**

 **Priest-Seto**

 **Pharaoh-Yami**

 **Thief King-Bakura**

* * *

Joey and Marik glare at the music teacher as he enters the room. He glares back at his most hated students. You see Marik and Joey sing like dying cats, so it is not a pleasant sound, but they also don't try in the class anymore. So why do they take music, well Ryou can sing but is too nervous to take the class by himself so the other three have to bite the bullet and take the class. Much to Mr. Goldings' dismay.

"I hate this class." Marik hisses as the class starts vocal warm up save him, Joey, Malik, Bakura, and Seto. Mr. Goldings notices the lack of sound coming from the five boys and stops the class.

"Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Ishtar, I would like it if you two actually did something in this class for once." He hisses glaring at the two.

"I'm good." Joey leans back in his seat daring the teacher to say anything.

"I will fail you if you do not participate!" Marik looks unimpressed.

"It's not like I need the half a credit." Marik mutters.

"It is a shame that you two have already gotten into the minds of our new students." The class looks over at the four new boys. They all know who they are and begin to whisper amongst themselves. Mr. Goldings looks at the four new boys and is taken aback. He immediately knows who they are.

'Thank god! For once the rich kids take music. Maybe they will donate to the theater program?' He thinks to himself. He sighs and starts the warm ups again and tries to ignore the lack of sound coming from one corner of the room. When the bell rings and the students start to file out he is caught off guard when the four new students don't leave.

"May I help you four?" He asks a bit nervously.

"I would like to know why you think it is okay too so rude to your student?" Seto looks the man up and down with a critical eye.

"I don't think I like your tone young man!"

"I don't care what you think about my tone I just want the question answered." Yami frowns as his cousin rises to his full height. This was not going to end well.

"What my cousin means is," Seto glares at Yami but he ignores it. "Why do you single out Marik and Joey?"Mr. Goldings sighs, he won't be fired for what he is going to say because every one of the teachers agrees with him.

"Joey is a punk, he used to run with a gang. And Marik, well Joey got to him. They also bring down the education of Yugi and Ryou, who are this school's top student."

'No wonder Joey and Marik didn't try.' Seto thought. 'The teachers of this school had already labeled them as no good so they didn't try and teach them. So how could you expect Marik and Joey to try?' Seto could feel the anger building up inside of him so he storms out before he freaks out on the idiot teacher.

* * *

Yami freezes when he walks into his house and see his parents waiting for him.

"Hello." He waves weakly at them.

"We need to talk." His mother does not smile but just stares at him.

"Um okay." He sits down across from his parents.

"Where is Seto?"

"He went to go pick up Mokuba from school so he should be back soon." His mother nods.

"We'll wait for him then." His father says.

About a half an hour later Seto walks in with Mokuba.

"Uncle! Auntie!" Mokuba runs over to the couple and hugs them. They smile at him as he is lead out of the room by a maid.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asks as he sits down next to Yami.

"No nothing is wrong we just wanted to see how the first day of school went." Yami and Seto look at each other both dubious about the couple's true intention.

"It was fine, we just had a free period and music so it wasn't a difficult day." Mrs. Atem smiles at her son.

"Did you boys meet anyone intersecting?" Yami knew it was going to end up on this subject it always did.

"We spent the whole day with the people who showed us the school this morning."Mrs. Atem's smile falters. Sure those boys were nice but she was hoping for some nice girls or something along those lines.

"Well, they seem nice. But that's usually not the type you boys spend time with." Mr. Atem was thinking about Malik and Bakura. Those two were the opposite of the for young men they met this morning.

"How about you invite them over to dinner tomorrow, oh and ask them to bring their parents please." Yami sighs at his mother, of course, he loves he but she always treats him like he is in kindergarten not his senior year of high school.

"Doesn't that seem a bit formal?" Seto frowns, they had only met them today so asking them to dinner with their parents seemed a bit strange.

"I just want to express my gratitude of having them show us around today."Yami knows that tone it means that the topic is no longer up for discussion.

"Alright, I'll ask them." Seto scowls at the idea. But he knows not to say anything, so he nods and excuses himself. Yami heads up to his room to look at his schedule tomorrow when he enters the room his phone beeps.

 **Tomb Raider-Why am I going to a dinner party at your house?**

Yami sighs at the text.

 **Priest- Yami's mom wants to invite Joey,Marik,Yugi,and Ryou over along with their parents.**

 **Thief King-No**

 **Pharaoh-Sorry**

 **Thief King- this is a terrible idea**

* * *

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still here. So my posting plan is now once a week one of the stories (First Day, Slaves, or Fan Girls Murder) it will be on a rotation so next week Slaves will be updated!**

* * *

"I hate you all." Bakura hisses as he looks over the fancy invitation on Yami's dining room table.

"None of us could do anything you, idiot. Yami's mother was not going to change her mind on this one." Seto snaps as he pokes at his now cold eggs. "Besides she's having them delivered so it's not like we are inviting them to this." Bakura sighs it's a small victory but it's the only one he'll get on this issue.

"It won't be that bad!" Yami's mother chirps as she waltzes into the room. "Besides Bakura, those are mockups the real ones have been sent out already so you can do whatever you want to those." Bakura frowns, destroying them had been the only solution to this issue.

"I thought you were going to have us deliver them in person at school today." Yami looks up from his book. His mother hums in agreement.

"I was but I realized that some of you." She gave a look to both Seto and Bakura. "Would simply destroy my little plan so I decided to destroy your's first." She smirks a Bakura's frown and Seto's annoyed indifference. "Now," She looks down at her watch. "They will be here around seven tonight. So I have a lot of work to do if tonight is going to be any good! Love you, Yami see you all tonight." With that, she walks out of the room. The three teens turn their angry glares on Yami, who is too busy trying to figure out what just happened to notice the anger radiating off the three.

Ryou pulls his friends aside the moment he sees them.

"Did you all get this too?" He holds out a burgundy envelope for the others to examine. "It was addressed to my father! Why would Yami's mother invite us to a dinner party?"

"I don't know about any of you but I think it's fucking weird." Marik nods in agreement to Joey's statement.

"It is a bit strange," Yugi mutters as he reads over Ryou's invitation. "This isn't going to end well is it?" Yugi asks as he looks up from the invitation.

"With our luck, it's going to be a flaming disaster." Marik smiles. "So what are we going to wear." Joey drops his phone at the question.

"Who said we were going?" Marik rolls his eyes.

"We are obviously going. Come on you guys we have to go!" Marik snatches the invitation out of Yugi's hands. "Come on free food and hot compony." He winks. Ryou sighs but nods in agreement and says.

"I don't think we are in a position to refuses. Besides this is a dinner to thank us for showing their sons around the school, so it should be simple." Ryou rubs his temples, with the luck of is friends this dinner party would be far from simple. Yugi nods, how bad could one little dinner be.

Yugi shifts uncomfortably in his grandfather's car as it pulls into a large circle driveway. He can hear his heart beating in his ears as the car pulls to a stop and a butler pulls open the car door, motioning for him to step out.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Yugi whispers to his grandfather as the butler leads them up the stairs of the mansion and into the foyer. Yugi holds back a gasp when they enter the foyer. With its large marble pillars that stand on either side of the room, the wooden floor that gleams with wax, and large twin stairwells. There is little furniture in the foyer but there is a lot of art that seems to be the same woman, Yugi notices that she bears a striking resemblance to Yami with her striking crimson eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair.

"Is that his mother?" Grandpa whispers as they pass through the foyer and into a sitting room. Yugi nods as he takes the seat across from his grandfather. Ryou's father is the next one to enter the room with Ryou trailing behind looking both concerned and furious.

"I didn't know your father was in the country." Yugi says as his friends takes a seat on the arm of his chair.

"That makes two of us, he just got back a few hours ago from a dig in Egypt." Ryou glares at his father as he examines the painting hanging over the fireplace.

"Why are you so pissed? You are usually pretty indifferent about your father being back." Ryou sighs.

"He wants me to move back in with him."

"So, he's coming back to Domino. That's great!"

"No, he wants me to go with him to Egypt." Yugi's makes an 'oh' face.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou shrugs. Yugi opens his mouth to say something but shuts it when Marik and his siblings enter the room.

"What's going on?" Marik asks.

"Nothing." Marik's eyes narrow.

"Don't lie to me I am not an idiot." Ryou sighs.

"I know you're not an idiot it's just that I don't think this is the place to tell everyone." Marik frowns.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later."

"Talk about what?" Joey asks as he takes a seat on the other arm of Yugi's chair.

"Something is bothering Ryou and he's not planning on telling us." Ryou sighs at Malik's over dramatic claim.

"I'm going to tell you guys I just don't think I should talk about it here." Joey studies Ryou but nods anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for dinner if you all could just follow me." A maid says. She shows them to a dining room that is decorated like the rest of the house. A large marble fireplace is off to one side of the room with dark wood floor. A heavy oak table and chairs stand in the middle of the room. "They shall all be in in a moment. Please take a seat." She leaves them all to take their seats.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
